All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Cherry Blossomz1018
Summary: Syaoran leaves Tomoeda when he learns that his father is dying and Sakura promised she would wait until he returned. Its Christmas and Sakura is lonely and the only thing she want is Syaoran. Will she gets wat she wants?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**a/n ok my first fic. pleez read and review!!!**

**Our Last Sunset**

_Ch.1  
Flashback  
"I love you…" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear as they sat on the beach watching the sunset_

_Sakura looked up into his amber eyes and whispered back, "Really?"_

_Syaoran nodded._

_"I love you too…" Sakura said kissing him lightly on the cheek_

_Syaoran blushed and thought, 'If only…I could be with her forever…she completes my life…I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow…'_

_"This is our last sunset together…" Sakura said softly_

_"I know…I'm really going to miss you…but I need to go back to China…for unfinished business…" Syaoran replied sadly_

_"Its okay…but will you come back?" Sakura asked in a small voice_

_"Yes…yes I will…please wait-" Syaoran started but was cut off because two big men came up to the couple_

_"Are you Syaoran Li?" one of the men asked_

_Sakura and Syaoran turned around to see two big Chinese men standing in front of them._

_Syaoran nodded and asked, "What do you want?"_

_"Your mother wishes you came home immediately. We are to take you and go to China now."_

_"Why? I do not need to leave till tomorrow morning!" Syaoran said_

_"I'm sorry but you are needed in China…your father is dying…"_

_"WHAT? He's dying?!" Syaoran shouted standing up_

_The men nodded and walked back to the sleek, black limo._

_Sakura was confused but took Syaoran's hand and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry…"_

_Syaoran squeezed her hand and replied back, "No…its okay…but Sakura I'm sorry, I need to go now…"_

_A tear fell from her emerald eyes as she realized that this was it…Syaoran is going._

_"Sakura, please, don't cry! I'll come back, I promise!" Syaoran said wiping her tear away_

_"When? When will you come back?" Sakura asked unable to hold her tears back, she buried her face in his chest._

_"2...years…" Syaoran said pulling her into him_

_"2 years?!" Sakura asked looking up, unbelieving that he would be away so long_

_Syaoran could only nod._

_"Its…okay…I'll…wait, forever if I have to…" Sakura said now sobbing  
"Sakura…I'll be back…don't forget me now…" Syaoran said stroking her hair_

_"okay…I promise…don't forget me either…" Sakura said sadly_

_"Here…take my ring…this will me a make-shift promise ring…" Syaoran said pulling off a gold ring on his middle finger._

_Sakura took it and slipped it on her right-hand ring finger. "Okay…but you need to take mine…"_

_Sakura pulled her ring with the cherry-blossom on it and gave it to Syaoran._

_Syaoran nodded and looked at her sadly._

_"You should go now…go to your father…I hope he will be okay…" Sakura said looking away_

_"Thank you…for everything…" Syaoran said kissing her one last time_

_"Good-bye…Syaoran…" Sakura said hugging him_

_"Good-bye…Ying-fa…" Syaoran said walking away to the limo_

_Sakura waved and watched the car drive out of sight…tears were streaming her face, falling on the soft sand. "Good-bye…Little Wolf…"  
end of flashback_

**ok and thats it for the first chapter!!! don't forget to review and leave suggestions!**


	2. Chrsitmas Shopping

**Hey everybody! A BIG thank-you to: Illusion Dragon, inuwolf04, Greenleaf Blossom and Nanie-san for reviewing! Please read and review...i need more ideas and stuff! Thank you...now enjoy!  
**  
Ch. 2  
"Sakura-chan…lighten up! Its Christmas! There's no need to be sad!" Tomoyo said to Sakura as they entered the mall that was bright with holidays lights and smelled of fresh Christmas trees.

Sakura sighed and smiled to her friend. "I know Tomoyo…thank-you for trying to cheer me up but this is going to be another Christmas without the one I love…Syaoran…"

"Don't worry…he said he'll come back and he will…Syaoran never broke his promises!" Tomoyo said assuring her friend

"But its been so long since I've even seen him…2 years, Tomoyo…and I miss him so much…my heart hurts…" Sakura said wiping a tear away

"Sakura, please promise me that you will enjoy this Christmas!" Tomoyo said

"I promise…" Sakura said unwillingly

"Good…now lets do some major shopping!" Tomoyo squealed pulling Sakura into Claire's

Sakura let herself be yanked by Tomoyo to nearly every store in the mall. She didn't but much of course because she bought all her friends presents.

They looked around enjoying all the window decorations, the Christmas tree, the kiddy train and of course that annoying singing Santa Claus.  
(I hate those stupid things! J)

"Phew! I'm exhausted…eh, Sakura?" Tomoyo said sinking into a bench

"You said it! Geez..there were so many sales though…" Sakura replied sitting down also  
"I can't believe Christmas is only a week away! Look at all the people doing last minute Christmas shopping!" Tomoyo said laughing as she saw a fat lady carrying ten big bags and fall into the pond.

Sakura laughed too especially when the lady tried to get up but stepped on a fish in the process

"Well, your coming over for Christmas dinner with Eriol and I right?"

"Of course! I can't wait!"

"Ok, good…but we better go before it gets dark…" Tomoyo said looking at the cloudy sky

"Ok…" Sakura said getting up

Sakura and Tomoyo headed back to the car which was now covered in snow.  
driving

"Well, good-bye Sakura!" Tomoyo said dropping of Sakura at her house

"Bye Tomoyo! Call me later!" Sakura said waving bye

When Tomoyo's car drove out of sight, Sakura walked to her doorstep and unlocked the door. She stepped into her empty house and went into her room.

'I'm so tired…yawn…so tired ever since Syaoran left for China…' Sakura thought to herself 'I have to stop worrying myself…Syaoran needed to go to father…

'But I wish he would at least write to me…I don't have his address or e-mail or even a number…what if he forgot about me?'  
Sakura hugged her pillow and sighed… 'I miss you so much, Little Wolf'

She kept thinking and thinking until midnight where she fell asleep holding a picture of her and Syaoran under the cherry blossom tree.

In China

Syaoran and Ryu are at China's Biggest Mall, shopping for some late Christmas presents. (A/N: I just made up the mall name and Ryu is Mei-Ling's boyfren)  
They (or rather Ryu dragged Syaoran along) walked from store to store looking for things that would make all their friends and family happy. Ryu was done with his X-mas shopping and they sat down on the bench for a rest.

Syaoran sighed, totally out of the Christmas spirit.

"Syaoran geez, lighten up a bit…its Christmas! Why are you so sad? I mean your dad got a full recovery from the heart-attack and now he's walking around like nothing happened!" Ryu said sitting down by Syaoran

"Sorry, but you have Mei-Ling, the one you love and I want to be in Tomoeda with Sakura this year…I don't get why my mom won't let me contact her or even go visit her!" Syaoran said sighing

"I'm sorry man, but I still say you go and ask your mom what the deal is…" Ryu said feeling sorry for Syaoran

"Yeah…I'll go do that as soon as we get home…" Syaoran looked at the tiles on the ground  
Ryu looked up to see a bunch of girls giggling and pointing at the two of them. He nudged Syaoran who just glared but also noticed the bunch of girls.

A tall girl with long midnight blue hair and a pretty face that had the 'player' look, came up to Syaoran and bent down to kiss his cheek. She sat down next to him and licked his ear.   
Syaoran turned away and hissed to Ryu, "Make her go away! Before I do something I'm going to regret!"

Ryu nodded nervously and said, "Leave my friend alone…um…he has a girlfriend!"

Syaoran rubbed his temples thinking, 'Ryu, you dummy'

But the girl ignored Ryu and whispered seductively to Syaoran, "Hey, baby…aren't you sexy…why don't you come over and we can get together…"

"No, that's okay. I think I'll pass." Syaoran said annoyed

"Are you sure? I know you want some of this…" the girl said shoving her chest in Syaoran's face

But Syaoran refused getting even more mad and moved farther away from the girl.

"Playing hard to get? C'mon baby…all you want for Christmas is me…" the girl said winking to her friends who were giggling and laughing like hyenas

That last part of her sentence made him stand up in front of her clenching his fists in anger.  
"Shut-up you whore…I don't want anything for Christmas but Sakura, not a bitch like you."

The girl blinked in surprise and looked at her friends in shock. They just stared wondering what was going to happen next. But the girl recovered and said, "Sakura? Who's Sakura?"

"No one…go away." Syaoran said

"Puhshhh…who cares I should go after someone who's handsome and not lame." the girl said flipping her hair in Syaoran's face and going back to her friends. She snapped her fingers as a signal to follow her.

Ryu just looked at Syaoran and shrugged. "Want to go home?"

Syaoran nodded and followed Ryu to the car.

Ryu drove back to Syaoran back to his mansion and said good-bye.

Syaoran watched Ryu's car drive away in to the darkness and then walked inside.

"Syaoran! Where'd you go? I've been looking all over for you!" Yelan Li asked cheerfully

But Syaoran wasn't in the mood and snapped back, "Mother, leave me alone…I've had a bad day plus this is the worst Christmas ever!"

Yelan sighed as she watched her son stomp up the stairs and slam his bedroom door.

"Sakura…I miss you so much…I hope you aren't mad at me for not being able to contact you…I wish I was there…" Syaoran whispered to himself looking at the picture of him and Sakura sitting beneath the Cherry blossom tree when they were 12.

"Sakura, eh? Now who's this girl you're talking about?" a low voice said from behind him

Syaoran turned around and gasped.


	3. Go Get Her

**This is my next chapter…enjoy! By the way…thank you to all those wonderful people who read and reviewed to my story: Illusion Dragon, inuwolf04, midnite cherry blossomz, Greenleaf Blossom**

Ch. 3  
Tomoeda, Japan

RING! RING!  
Sakura sat up wondering what that noise was. Then she realized, duh…her phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo said brightly

"Hi Tomoyo…why'd you call so early?" Sakura asked yawning

"Early? Are you kidding! Its 2:00 in the afternoon!"

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked looking at her clock which read 2:01

"Well yeah…anyways…you're the only one who I didn't get a present for yet! So what do you want for Christmas?" Tomoyo asked grabbing a pen and notepad

Sakura sighed and replied, "What I want for Christmas is something you can't find in stores…"

"Oh, Sakura…I'm sorry but if I could get Syaoran you know I would…but we don't even know where he lives!"

"China…" Sakura whispered

"Sakura! China is such a big place! You don't think if we fly up there we'll find him!" Tomoyo said

"I know…but all I want for Christmas is Syaoran…" Sakura said tears pouring down her face

"Sakura-chan! Don't cry! Please don't cry! Not 1 day before Christmas!"

"I-I can't he-help it! I miss him so much!" Sakura sobbed

Tomoyo sighed. "I know…I know…"

"NO! No you don't ! Tomoyo you have no idea what pain I'm going through…no one does except me! You have Eriol who loves you and calls you every day! What do I have? I have memories…only memories of the one I love the most…nothing more…I can't even remember his voice!" Sakura yelled choking out the words she wanted to say all this time.

"Sakura…you're right, I don't know how much torture you're going through and I can't help you no matter how much I want to…but you know I would!" Tomoyo said tears streaming down her face

There was silence except for the sniffles on Sakura's side until she said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that but…it hurts…it hurts so much and I'd give anything just to see him!"

"I hate it when you're sad…you make me sad…because I can't do anything for you…I'm useless…"

"No…you're not…you've been a best friend to me my whole life…you're always there for me to talk to…you listen when I need someone…Tomoyo what would I do without you?"

Tomoyo chuckled. "Thanks and this Christmas will be the best! I just know!"

"I gotta go and change out of my pajamas…see you later!"

"Bye Sakura"

"Bye"

They hung up and Sakura went to the bathroom to change into long jeans and a pink sweater.

'Ugh…I didn't think I would ever have a horrible Christmas, but I guess its gotta happen once in a while…' Sakura thought to herself brushing back her short auburn hair

She glanced over to the picture of Syaoran and her when they were 12 years old, sitting next to each other beneath a Cherry Blossom tree.

Sakura sighed. 'I wish Santa Claus was real…then maybe he could give me my Syaoran back…that's all I really want…'

In China

Flash Back to Ch. 2  
"Sakura, eh? Now who's this girl you're talking about?" a low voice said from behind him

Syaoran turned around and gasped.  
End of Flash Back

"Dad? When did you get in here?"

"Never you mind…but tell me who is Sakura?" Syaoran's dad, Mr. Li asked  
(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else besides Mr. Li, so yeah…hehehe)

"She's…she's my friends…" Syaoran said looking back at the photograph

"Just a friend?" Mr. Li said sitting down on the couch across from Syaoran

"Yes…well, no…"

"Seems to me that this Sakura is someone very special." Mr. Li said his eyes twinkling

Syaoran blushed and stuttered, "Ok…I-I haven't seen her for 2 years…but she said she would wait and I hate keeping her waiting…I want to go back so bad but mother won't allow it…"

"Hmmm…seems like a very nice girl especially if she makes my son blush…never seen that before."

"Yeah…she is a very nice girl…I've never seen her mad." Syaoran said his finger tracing the photograph.

"Well, why don't you go get her?"

Syaoran looked surprised. "Mother said no…"

"Mother said no well if you love this girl so much wouldn't you do anything to get her? Even if that means disobeying?"

"You're right…thanks, dad…" Syaoran said getting up  
"No problem son, you go get her…" Mr. Li said watching his tall son walk out of the door.

'Finally, Syaoran found his true love…' Mr. Li thought to himself smiling

Syaoran walked downstairs to go and find his mother. He finally found her in the kitchen talking to Wei their most trustworthy servant.

"Mother?" Syaoran asked

Yelan turned and said, "Yes?"

"I need to speak to you. Wei can you please be excused?" Syaoran said

"Why, yes yes…good day." Wei said heading outside to the garden.

As soon as Wei was gone Yelan turned to Syaoran and asked, "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want to return to Tomoeda this Christmas."

"Why? Wouldn't you rather spend Christmas he-" Yelan began

"No. I want to go back to Tomoeda. If you don't allow me to then I am going to have to disobey you."

Yelan sighed. "Syaoran I'm sorry but you cannot go back to Tomoeda…"

"Let the boy go. Of all people I thought you would understand this predicament."

Syaoran and Yelan turned to see who had said that and it was Mr. Li once again.

"What do you mean by that?" Yelan asked.

"You know what I mean…" Mr. Li said sternly.

"Oh…" Yelan said quietly.

Syaoran who was really confused didn't bother to ask what they were talking about.

"Syaoran go pack your things, and then come back here. I will have the private jet ready to leave."

Yelan stared with her mouth slightly open and Syaoran pumped his fist in the air then quickly left before his mother could say anything.

Syaoran headed up the stairs and went to his room. 'Finally I can see Sakura…'

Back in Tomoeda

Sakura headed downstairs to watch the news and check for the weather.

"Its Christmas Eve everyone! And schools around Japan have been working hard gathering toys to give to kids who don't have anything for Christmas…and tonight is the last day to make a donation. Now lets go to Dave to see what the weather is like."

"About time" Sakura muttered

"Prepare for another snowy night…no blizzards have been noted yet and so this Christmas will be wonderful!"

Sakura clicked off the tv when the camera went back to Su Young with 'breaking news'.

"I better get ready for Tomoyo's Christmas party…I almost have to go…" Sakura said to herself wearily

She headed back to her room to change into her long sleek red dress, that of course Tomoyo made. Sakura put on her diamond earrings and pink diamond necklace.

'There…all done.' Sakura thought adding the final touches of make-up 'I better go'

Sakura grabbed her black furry coat and walked to her car. She drove to Tomoyo's mansion where the house was lite up with Christmas lights and santa's sleigh was on the roof.

When Sakura opened the huge door she saw Tomoyo running around with the utensils placing them on the table and Eriol rushing around hanging decorations up

"Do you guys need help?" Sakura asked taking off her coat and hanging it up.

Tomoyo and Eriol dropped what they were doing surprised to see Sakura.

"Sakura! You're really early!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Yeah the party doesn't start for another half an hour!" Eriol said brightly

"Yeah well…there wasn't anything else to do…" Sakura said looking at her feet.

"Oh…well you can help Eriol hang up some decorations!" Tomoyo said pushing her towards Eriol and ran off to get more silverware.

"Here you can go on that side of the wall." Eriol said handing her red and green streamers

"Ok." Sakura said taking the streamers and taping them to the wall…red green red green.

They worked in silence until Eriol said, "You know Sakura…you shouldn't worry yourself so much about Li…he'll return…I'm sure of it!"

Sakura sighed. "Eriol…I know he will but why have my letters always been returned to me? He's never even answered my letters or attempted to write or call!"

"Sakura its okay…I'm sure he has a very good reason for it." Eriol said in a assuring tone

"Thanks Eriol…" Sakura replied smiling

"No problem." Eriol said

DING DONG!

"Oh! More guests!" Tomoyo said running to the door .

Sakura couldn't see who the guests were but then Tomoyo exclaimed, "MEI LING!!!!"

"TOMOYO!" Mei Ling squealed hugging a very happy Tomoyo

Sakura ran to the door and jumped at Mei Ling. "Mei Ling! I had no idea you were coming!"

"Hi Sakura!" Mei Ling said retuning the hug

Mei Ling stepped inside Tomyo's mansion along with a tall man with jet black hair. "This is my boyfriend, Kai."

"Nice to meet you, Kai…I'm Tomoyo."

Kai smiled and said, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura said trying her best to smile now knowing that Mei Ling and Tomoyo both had their boyfriends this Christmas.

"Hello." Kai said also smiling

They all sat down around the table as more of their close friends came in, Rika, Terada-sensei, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Yang.

Everyone was helping themselves to loads of Christmas food and chatting about every thing they could think of. Sakura talked but mainly answered yes and no.

Tomoyo noticed Sakura's change of mood and stood up, "Sakura, can you give me a hand in the kitchen?"

Sakura nodded and followed her friend to the kitchen

As soon as they were in Tomoyo asked, "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Tomoyo…I'm so happy to be here…you know that! But…"

"But everyone has someone to share this Christmas except you?" Tomoyo said softly

Sakura nodded holding back tears.

"Sakura, don't cry…I'm sure Li has a very good explanation!" Tomoyo said trying to assure her friend

"I know…"

Tomoyo sighed. "You promised you would enjoy this evening! I really want you to have a good time…"

"Alright…I'll try to forget about it for a while…" Sakura said smiling wiping away her tears

"Good…now take this to the table" Tomoyo said giving Sakura a large chocolate cake, decorated with white icing and red and green sprinkles.

"Okay…" Sakura said taking the cake and walked out of the kitchen.

Sakura smiled at everyone and placed the cake in the center of the table. She got the cutting knife and cut the cake so everyone could have a piece.

"Chocolate cake! Hey! Did you know that it wa-" Yamazaki started but then Chiharu stuffed the cake into his wide mouth and said, "Shut-up okay? You can save your tall tales later!"

Everyone laughed as they all stuffed cake in their own mouths.

'I can't enjoy myself…this is so hard…Syaoran where are you?' Sakura thought to herself

Yang noticed Sakura's worried expression and asked, "Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up to see everyone staring at her and she shrugged and replied, "I guess I'm a little tired…I think I'm going to start heading home now…"

"Okay…but are you sure you want to go now now?" Mei Ling asked

Sakura nodded and grabbed her coat. "Merry Christmas you guys!"

"Merry Christmas Sakura!" they all yelled back

Sakura smiled and waved bye as she headed out the door and drove home.

As Sakura finally arrived home she quickly opened her door and turned all the lights on.  
'Its so cold…I think I should put the heater on…' Sakura thought to herself turning the heater on.

Sakura walked into her bedroom undressed and put on denim pants and a pink turtle-neck sweater.

"Now where did I put the hot cocoa box?" Sakura asked herself heading to the kitchen

Back in China

Syaoran quickly packed everything he would need for a winter in Tomoeda and put it in a large suitcase. He carried it downstairs and handed it to one of the servants who rushed off to put it the jet.

"Okay! I'm ready to go!" Syaoran said to his parents

Yelan and Mr. Li looked up and smiled at their son.

"Son, I am so happy you find your special someone…please bring her to Hong Kong in the summer so we can meet her!" Yelan said

"Okay…" Syaoran replied

"Now what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Mr. Li exclaimed pushing Syaoran to the jet

"Bye!" Syaoran yelled from inside the jet

Yelan and Mr. Li waved.

'I'm finally going to see my sweet cherry blossom…' Syaoran thought happily falling asleep on the couch as the jet took off for Tomoeda.

**(A/N: And this is where my very long chapter ends…hope you liked it! Wellz…tell me what you thot and please give me lots of reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!)**


	4. Penguin Park

**Hey Guys! Sorry if I took long to update and I know its way past Christmas but that's okay, rite? Wellz…enjoy and pleez R and R!  
**Ch. 4  
"Oh! Here's the cocoa…" Sakura said to herself heating it up. Sighing she went back to her room and took out her photo album.  
She smiled as she looked at each one. There was one of a ten year old Syaoran wearing his robes holding his sword. Another of the whole gang making funny faces: Chiharu and Yamazaki tripping over each other, Tomoyo sticking her tongue at Eriol who was making a monkey face back at her, Yang tugging on Rika's ear and Sakura and Syaoran arms around each other smiling at the camera.

"Wow…I didn't realize how long its been…oh Syaoran…" Sakura said out loud.

"Better get my hot cocoa before it gets cold…" Sakura said walking down the stairs

She grabbed ger cocoa and went into the living room. Looking outside at the snow falling to the ground she smiled thinking of its beauty.

'I feel like taking a walk…maybe that will take my mind off some things.' Sakura thought setting down her mug and grabbing her pink fluffy coat.

Opening the door, Sakura felt a soft breeze tickle her nose. She walked along the sidewalk until she reached Penguin Park. Smiling she sat on the snow covered swing like when she was 10.  
'Wow, I cant remember the last time I came here…'

She sat for a long time watching the snow fall, circling the white ground with her foot.

After a while she got up and lay on the slide…drifting to sleep…

On the Plane

"Mr. Li? Mr. Li, we're in Tomoeda now." Wei, the butler said tappind Syaoran's shoulder  
Syaoran yawned and looked up and realized that they had landed.  
"Thanks Wei but you can leave me here, I'm sure I'll be fine." Syaoran said grabbing his luggage heading out of the plane.

"As you wish sir" Wei said bowing to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded and headed put of the plane calling a taxi to take him to Penguin Park.

As they drove, Syaoran got excited hardly waiting to see his sweet cherry blossom.

'I'm home…after all this time, I'm finally back.' Syaoran thought

Back to Sakura

Sakura shivered and opened her emerald eyes. She looked up to see snowflakes falling to the ground. "Snow…? Just like the weatherman predicted" Sakura said out loud

"Isnt it pretty, my dear" a hushed voice said from the trees

Sakura turned and saw a lady, dressed in blue lace walking out.  
"W-who are you" Sakura asked unsure if she should trust this strange woman

"Me? Oh you don't need to know that, Sakura…You've been waiting for someone special…is that right" the lady said quietly

"How did you know" Sakura asked gasping

"Oh dear Sakura, I know many things of your past, present and future…your loved one is coming, don't fret dear…just wait…and be careful in this cold…" tha lady said, vanishing into the snowy night

"Wait! Come back" Sakura yelled

But no one returned her call.

"What did she mean" Sakura said out loud walking back to the swing

She shivered against the cold, the snow began falling harder, stinging her eyes.

"Hoe? A blizzard? How am I supposed to get home when I can barely see" Sakura asked herself looking around

Back to Syaoran

"Wow…this snow is falling really hard…something is urging me to go to Penguin Park…why" Syaoran asked himself

"Sir, we're here at your destination…but are you sure you don't want me to take you to a hotel" the driver asked holding the door open

Syaoran nodded and grabbed his bags.

Stepping out in the cold, Syaoran walked not knowing which way he should go…he could barely make out the swings…and wait…something or someone on it?

"HELLO? Is someone out there" Syaoran called squinting his eyes.

Sakura who was nearly frozen heard someone's voice out in the storm. "Over…here…" Sakura said trying to yell

Syaoran made out someone's voice…faint though. He trudged out towards the swings until he reached it. It was a girl huddled up, sitting on the swings trying to keep warm

"Its going to be alright! I'll take you to the hospital" Syaoran said

Sakura nodded, thanking the stranger in her head before blacking out

Syaoran picked her up and made his way to the sidewalk of the park.  
Waving one arm to get a taxi he managed to get one and urged the driver to hurry and take him to the hospital.

When they got there the sign read CLOSED on Christmas Eve.

Syaoran cursed and ran to a hotel. "Can I please check in to a room"

The Lady nodded and gave him a key. Syaoran nodded thanks and hurried up in the elevator. "Come on, come on! Finally" Syaoran said outloud running into the elevator

"Room 408...408...here" Syaoran said pushing the key into the door.

He hurried into the room, placing the girl on the bed. Running to the sink he got a cup and filled it with hot water, pouring some on her hands and forehead to warm her up. Looking closely at the face, he gasped. "Sakura…"

end of Ch. 4

**Wellz I hope you all enjoyed my chappie! Sorry I took so long to update but I was really busy.**


End file.
